Photo Shoot
by Forever Waiting For Love
Summary: Malec oneshot - Alec is trying to prove to Izzy that he is willing to try something new so he lets her set him up to get his picture taken for a magazine. The best part is his photographer is very sexy. Rated M for a reason


**Eh, this idea just popped into my head and I really feel the need to write it down xD It's actually been in my mind for quite a while and it's now got to the point where I'm literally going mad cause I haven't written it up. It's probably a lot better in my head but I'll try my best :3 They've never met before and they're both human and it's mostly in Alec's Pov**

**Anyway, hope ya like it XD **

Alec bit his lip nervously and squirmed in his seat, gripping the arms of the chair in a vice like grip. He couldn't sit still and was either bouncing his knee up and down, twiddling his thumbs or constantly crossing one leg over the other. His eyes darted up and down the hallway as he waited, trying to still his racing heart.

He was currently waiting to get his picture taken for a magazine. Of course, he would have never of applied for this on his own, he was way to shy. Instead, his sister Izzy had made him, telling him he had the perfect 'look' for what the magazine was going for. She'd also told him the guy who would be taking his photo was names Magnus Bane whoever the hell that was.

The sharp click of heels snapped him out of his daze and he looked down the hall, seeing a tall, slim, curvaceous woman with blonde hair that cascaded down her back. Her lips were a bright plump red and her eyes were a piercing blue **(A/N I can't remember what colour her eyes actually are so I'm just going with blue xD) **She held a clipboard in her hand and looked down at it before raising her head to look at him.

"Alexander Lightwood?" she asked and he nodded stiffly. She smiled, showing a set of pure white teeth. "Follow me then," she said and turned around, walking back down the hallway.

Alec quickly jumped out of the stiff chair he had vacated seconds ago and followed behind the woman. The turned a corner and walked down another hall before coming to a set of elevators. The blonde woman pressed the button and once the elevator doors opened she stepped inside and he followed suit. She then pressed the button with the number '20' on it and it lit up.

Alec glanced at her name tag.

It read;

Camille Belcourt.

As he glanced up at her face she was smirking, obviously thinking he was staring at her boobs and not her name tag. He instantly ducked his head as his cheeks burned. The only sound was the annoying classical music that played in elevators.

When the elevator stopped Alec's stomach flipped. He really did not like elevators.

The two stepped out of the elevator and then down another hallway. If it weren't for Camille Alec would have defiantly of gotten lost.

They came to a glittery red door with the sign _Photo Shoot _on it in large bold letters. Camille opened the door and gestured for Alec to go inside, which he obediently did.

There was a large bed in the middle of the room (which wasn't that big) with bright orange and yellow covers and the pillows were different shades of purple. There was a beside table with a clear vase which was obviously meant for flowers but instead there were lollipops. Dotted around the room was tripods and cameras, pretty much everything you would find in a studio.

He glanced at Camille who was leaning against the doorway. "Like it?" He wasn't given time to answer. "Good. Because this is where the photos will be taken. Mr. Bane is running a little late so just make yourself at home. Oh, and you might want to take your shoes and socks off. Wouldn't want to get the bed all dirty," she said and winked at him before walking out the room and closing the door, leaving Alec on his own in the brightly coloured room.

Taking a deep, calming breath he perched on the edge of the bed and began to untie the laces to his combat boots. Once his boots were gone he pulled off his socks as well before placing them by the door. He then went to sit back down on the bed as he waited for Mr. Bane.

Mr. Bane didn't show for ten minutes and in that ten minutes Alec had just been staring at the clock, watching the minutes go by.

When the door opened Alec stood and turned towards it. He expected some middle aged man with greying hair, styled back with way too much gel and hairspray and in a business suit.

Instead, his photographer was young. Probably only a few years older then himself. Alec was right about one thing though, the guy used a lot of hair products. It was styled so that it was thinner at the sides of his head and grew thicker at the top and was designed to make his bangs hide one of his eyes. His gorgeous almond shaped, green and yellow cat like eyes which were surrounded by long thick eyelashes that would make any girl jealous. His eyes were rimmed with blue guy liner and he was wearing a lot of blue eye shadow which just made his eyes pop. His lips were painted a electric blue and Alec seemed to be drawn to them like a moth to a flame.

Alec felt the urge to say something, like introduce himself but no, his throat clogged up and he couldn't get any words past his lips.  
>Magnus raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow at him. "Your Alexander?" he asked.<p>

Alec nodded and swallowed. God he liked how his full name sounded coming from him. "I prefer Alec," he finally managed to say.

"Alexander it is," Magnus said and walked towards him, holding out a hand. "I'm Magnus Bane, your photographer," he said.

Alec took his hand and shook it, hoping that Magnus wouldn't realise how sweaty his palms were but when he let go of Magnus' hand Magnus wiped his hand on his tight leather pants.

Magnus walked past him and picked up a very expensive looking camera. "Let's get started then," he said, directing Alec to kneel on the bed facing him which he did.

Alec could not stop feeling nervous no matter how hard he tried and the whole time Magnus was telling him to either look at the camera or look away.

"All right. Now take you shirt off and show off those muscles hiding beneath that shirt," Magnus said.  
>Alec hesitated, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Did Magnus really want him to take off his shirt? To be honest Alec wasn't too comfortable with that but if he wanted to prove to Izzy he could do this then he would.<p>

He then took a deep breath and pulled his shirt over his head which Magnus then took and tossed across the room.

"Oh, nice," Magnus said smirking, taking another photo. "Do you swim?"

Alec blushed at the compliment and Magnus snapped another photo. He shrugged and stuck his thumbs through the belt loops to his jeans which were hanging low around his waist. "Sometimes. I uh...Go to the gym with my brother a lot," he told him.

_Snap_

"Hmm...Sexy," Magnus purred, snapping a few more pictures. He moved around to the other side of the bed, taking pictures of Alec from a different angle.

The talked while Magnus took the photos which made Alec relax. He was defiantly less nervous then when he'd first met Magnus and found that the guy was easy to talk to.

"Do you mind taking off your pants?" Magnus asked.

Alec's eyes widened. "Uh..."

Magnus chuckled at Alec's nervousness. "Trust me, you'll look hot," he said with a glittery wink.

Alec looked away and heard the snap of the camera. Gathering all the confidence he could he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zip down before extracting his jeans from his legs, leaving him in his black silk boxers. Through the process of ridding him of his jeans Magnus had been snatching photos of him.

Magnus then took a few more pictures before pausing and walking over to the bedside table where all the lollipops were. He handed one to Alec.

"Suck on that," he instructed.

Alec glanced at him then at the lollipop in his hands. He looked back at Magnus. "Really?"

Magnus nodded. "Yep! Now don't be shy," he grinned and chuckled.

Alec bit down on his bottom lip, raising the lollipop to his mouth and closing his lips around it. He swirled his tongue around it and let his eyes close, hoping he looked sexy.

_Snap! Snap!_

Alec opened his eyes and looked lustfully at Magnus as he sucked seductively on the lollipop. He didn't know why but somehow just sucking on the lollipop made him feel incredibly sexy. Or maybe it was the way Magnus was looking at him.

When their gazes locked Alec felt a shiver run through him and pool in his stomach. Considering he was only in his boxers it was hard for him to his his sudden little problem. Magnus' eye trailed down Alec's body before sliding back up to meet his eyes. "Want me to take care of that?" he asked smirking.

Magnus put the camera down before moving towards Alec and taking the lollipop out of his mouth before wrapping his arms around Alec's waist, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed. Alec's eyes widened but he didn't stop Magnus. He didn't think he could.

Magnus' lips then attached themselves to Alec's pulse point, making the boy groan and press closer to him. Magnus ran his hands up and down Alec's bare back as his lips worked on Alec's neck, creating a large red hickey. His lips then trailed up Alec's neck and along his jaw before pressing their lips together. Alec gasped at the feeling of Magnus' lips against his own and Magnus took advantage of this, sliding his tongue past Alec's lips to tangle their tongues together.

Alec moaned and grabbed the hem of Magnus' shirt, pulling away from their kiss only to pull the tank top over his head, revealing his chest. Alec took in the view and seeing both of Magnus' nipples have a nipple ring made his dick jump in anticipation. His hands went to Magnus' leather pants and yanked them down his legs who then kicked them off.

Alec's eyes widened as Magnus had gone commando and his cock was already half hard. Alec visibly swallowed from the site of him. He was just so..._big_...

He looked up as Magnus chuckled. "Like what you see?"

Alec bit his lip and looked away, not wanting to admit that he defiantly liked what he saw. He jumped as Magnus pushed him onto his back before climbing on top of him and yanking his black boxers down his legs and flinging them across the room.

Alec blushed as he was now completely stark naked underneath Magnus. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears and his breathing was all over the place. He gasped as he felt Magnus' smooth hand wrap around his member and begin to pump him. His back arched and he let out a moan, bucking his hips.

"Have you ever had sex with another guy before?" Magnus asked as he ran his thumb over the tip of Alec's length.

Alec bit his lip hard and nodded, not trusting his voice and trying to hold back moans.

Magnus grinned. "Good," he said before slithering down Alec's body to settle himself between Alec's legs. He looked up at Alec as he flicked his tongue out to lick the pre-cum off Alec's hardened member, making him squirm. He continued to tease Alec, flicking his tongue out to lick the tip, taking pleasure in watching Alec's face scrunch up in pleasure and frustration.

"Magnus p-please," he moaned, bucking his hips in hopes that Magnus would take him in his mouth.

Magnus smiled innocently. "Yes Alexander?" he asked, nuzzling him.

"Just...Just suck me," he said, a little shyly.

Magnus happily obliged, lowering his head and taking Alec right to the base. He cried out, his back arching off the bed and he threaded his fingers into Magnus' silky hair. He loved how warm Magnus' mouth was around him and the feeling of hitting the back of his throat. "Holy fuck Magnus!" he screamed.

Magnus slowly began to bob his head up and down Alec's length, running his tongue over the tip of him before going down on him again. He ran his tongue along the underside of Alec's thick cock and occasionally grazed his teeth against his shaft.

Alec couldn't stress enough how good it felt and he thrust his hips lightly in time with Magnus' mouth, trying to get him to take more of him each time. When Magnus began to massage his balls Alec's stomach tightened and he tugged on Magnus' hair.

"Magnus...I-I..I'm gonna..." He moaned.

Magnus pulled off of his length with a wet pop and moved up his body, pressing his lips to Alec's in a hungry kiss which Alec eagerly responded too.

He wanted Magnus. Badly.

Magnus pulled away from the kiss and leaned over towards the beside table, returning with a bottle of lube. He dipped his fingers in, making them slick before spreading Alec's legs and running a finger up and down his crack. Alec bit the inside of his cheek from the coldness of the lube. He bit down harder as he felt one of Magnus' long slender finger slide into his hole. His face scrunched up at the discomfort but it didn't hurt. Not yet anyway.

Magnus began to slowly pump his finger in and out of him, watching Alec's face the whole time. To be honest, he didn't usually fuck his models but Alec was different. In a good way. He loved how Alec blushed at every compliment Magnus gave him and how he was so nervous at getting his picture taken. But most of all he loved how blue Alec's eyes were. Even though he'd really only just met him he was already addicted to those azure orbs.

When he thought Alec was okay with one finger he inserted another, making Alec moan and wiggle his hips. Magnus pushed his fingers in deep, curling them and stroking his walls before making a scissor motion, stretching him. He soon added a third, pumping all three of them. By now Alec was moaning and squirming, moving his hips to try and get more.

"Magnus! Just fuck me already! Fuck me now!" he cried.

Magnus chuckled and pulled his fingers out of Alec and he whimpered. Magnus then dipped his fingers into the lube again before setting it back on the bedside table. He gripped himself and made sure that he was fully coated with the lube before wiping his hands on the bright orange covers.

Magnus grabbed Alec's hips and pulled them closer to his own. Alec to the chance to wrap his legs around Magnus waist who was lining himself up at Alec's entrance.

"You ready?" he asked and Alec nodded, chewing on his lower lip.

Magnus slowly began to push in and Alec winced. Magnus paused, not really wanting to hurt the boy. When Alec made a little whimpering sound Magnus continued to push himself inside and not long after Magnus had nearly all of his large cock stuffed into Alec's ass.

"Move," Alec mumbled and Magnus happily obliged, pulling halfway out before pushing back in. He soon set up a steady rhythm which pleasured them both but would get them no where. Magnus began to thrust into him harder and faster and Alec moaned in response. Magnus gripped Alec's cock, pumping it as he slammed into him. He paused at times, only to reposition Alec and pull him closer before ramming into him again.

Alec was squirming beneath him, moaning his name and sometimes swearing repeatedly.

"Magnus...Ah fuck! Mmm..Feels so...Goooood," Alec moaned, arching up into him. "Do it harder."

Magnus instantly rammed his cock into Alec's tight hole, making the whole bed shake. Alec moaned his name constantly and Magnus liked how it sounded. He liked, no _loved, _how he could make the younger boy scream.

Magnus stilled, which made Alec whine in need and he chuckled. Reaching back over to the bedside table, while still being buried inside Alec, he grabbed a lollipop, giving it to Alec who instantly began sucking on it.

Magnus then began to pound into him, over and over. Each time he thrust into Alec he got louder and louder.

"Ah fuck! You've got a tight ass!" Magnus moaned, angling his hips so he hit Alec's prostate with a firm stroke.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Ngnh Magnus!" Alec screamed, feeling pleasure override his senses and his stomach tightened with what was to come. Literally.

With a few more powerful thrusts from Magnus, and his hand squeezing his cock Alec came with a cry of Magnus name. Magnus pumped him, milking him of everything he had and kept thrusting before shooting his seed off in Alec's ass and now slowly began to thrust, prolonging their pleasure.

When they were both spent Magnus collapsed on top of Alec, too tired to care whether or not he was squishing the younger boy.

As they both finally managed to catch their breath Magnus slid out of Alec and handed him a tissue to clean the mess off his stomach. Alec blushed as he accepted the tissue, cleaning the cum off of him.

By the time he looked at Magnus he was pulling on his tank and looked at him. "Might wanna get changed," he said.

Alec slowly sat up and winced a little. His ass hurt like hell and he probably wouldn't be able to sit down for a couple days. And he'd probably be walking funny from now on. However, he still got up, glad he had a high tolerance for pain and pulled on his boxers and jeans.

_Snap_

Alec's head shot in Magnus' direction who was holding a camera.

He shrugged. "You have the whole 'just been fucked' look and it was sexy," Magnus explained.

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes Alec pulled his shirt over his head. He glanced at Magnus not sure exactly what to do now.

Magnus smiled. "I got some really good pictures of you. Your a natural. You may have to be my model more often," he said with a wink.

Alec rolled his eyes and looked away, fighting the blush that crept to his cheeks. "I'll think about it," he murmured before Magnus held the door open for him and they both walked out.

Camille was waiting for them with a knowing smirk on her face.


End file.
